


Warlock not Magician

by Dino33Noisy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Magic, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino33Noisy/pseuds/Dino33Noisy
Summary: "Wait your saying your a Magician, spell casting, potion brewing the whole lot" asked Seth"Not a Magician, a Warlock but yes I suppose" corrected Octavia---When a 500 year old Warlock named Octavia moves to the small town of 'La Push' she get a whole lot more than she planned for including a battle and new romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Octavia and Octavia meets Seth kinda

Chapter One

It was like any other day in La Push, dark and gloomy when a portal opened in the middle of the forest and a teenager stepped out dressed in black skinny jeans with the occasional rip, a tight maroon crop top that showed just the right amount of cleavage and 5 inch maroon heals along with a series for rings, one of which formed a claw at the end of her finger, cat eye liner and dark maroon lipstick. 

Reaching back into the portal the female pulled two large duffle bags through, one of which contained books and ingredients while the other had clothes before closing the doorway. The warlock then started to walk to her home which was reasonable close by.

When she reached the house the teenager looked it over, finally noticing how long it had really been since she was last here. the stone walls still stood but it was difficult to tell it was stone as vines had grown up multiple walls. The windows could defiantly use with a clean as you could not longer see through them and the wooden front door had nearly rotted all the way through. 

Using a little bit of simple magic Octavia replaced the door with a rich, heavy oak one, cleaned the windows and removed some of the vines but kept a few to give it forest vibe. She then lugged her bags into the home and up to her old bed room that was also severely out of date so she use more magic to spice things up and get in all new furniture. 

When she was done the room have a California king bed that was touched into an alcove which had a sky light in it and the room next door had been turned for a office to a walk in wardrobe and bathroom. After unpacking all of her things into the wardrobe and the books into a shelf in the living room Octavia used magic to modernise the rest of the house.

By the time she was done the warlock was exhausted and hungry so she grabbed her car keys and headed out the the garage where the car she had delivered earlier in the week lay resting. The car was an old space grey Hellcat Camero that ran smoothly depict its age. 

The drive into the town centre she short and after not long Octavia found a diner the she parked behind before grabbing her things and walking into. Inside the dinner was cosy with booths along both left and right walls and tables scattered around the rest of the building. On the far wall there was a counter so thats were the warlock headed to first. 

"Hello how may I help you?" asked a woman with dark hair like everyone else here 

"Can I please order the Cheese and Bacon burger to go?" replied Octavia 

"Sure anything else?" asked the woman with the same polite manners 

"No thanks, that will be all" said Octavia finishing the conversation before going to sit at one of the free tables while she waited

When the Woman called her name from behind the counter Octavia headed over and grabbed the foam container and as she headed for the door she ran straight into someones chest, well it was more like a wall actually. Who ever it was reach out quickly and caught both the foam container and Octavia before either could hit the floor. once she was steady on her feet again the warlock look up at who caught her and lock eyes with them, feeling a strong magic flow between them almost straight away. 

Shocked Octavia grabbed her container out of the boys hand and rushed of the door.

"I'm Seth" she heard called from the boy but she ignored him and continued toward her car.

When she got home Octavia ate dinner while thinking of the boy, Seth. It was confusing for her as she hadn't felt magic flow between two people like that in all her 500 years of being alive. By nine o'clock Octavia was wiped so she headed to room and plugged her phone into charge before changing into her plaid pyjama plant and a long sleeve top because it cold here at night. She then climbed into bed and was asleep almost as soon as she had used her magic to turn off the lights.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Octavia work up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for what she had to do today. She climbed out of bed and collected her outfit for the day which included a white tank top, a black leather jacket, purple leather pants and black healed boots. Next the warlock headed for her bathroom to shower. 

While standing under the warm running water she let her thoughts travel to Seth again. The teenager dreaded running into him again but was also oddly excited for the moments she would see him again. Once finishing washing her hair Octavia stepped out of the glass shower and onto the bath amt to start toweling off. When her body was dry Octavia wrapped her hair up into a towel on top of her head and got dressed. 

Make up was then done before the same rings from the day before were put onto her fingers one by one. when all of that was done Octavia blow dried her hair before heading to the kitchen only to remember that she had no food yet so that was her first stop this morning but for now she would summon some toast and a cup of coffee. After the warlock finished wolfing down her food she grabbed her phone, wallet and keys and headed for the car. 

It didn't take long to find the grocery store so Octavia quickly pulled up and headed inside. Once inside the teenager grabbed a trolly and started in the fruit and veg sections slowly making her wait through all the isles until she had filled the trolly up more than half way. During the shopping Octavia noticed all the people staring at her but she could guess why as she was both a stranger in this small town where everyone knew everyone and she was pale af compared to the rest of the town. 

When Octavia had everything she needed she the teenager headed to the check out and jumped in a line only to notice that the girl in front of her was with Seth last night. When the girl turned around to see who had came up behind her she scowled and crossed her arms. 

"You know what you did last night was rude" she said angrily 

"Yeah I know, I was just a little shocked, sorry" Octavia apologised 

"Its not me you need to apologise to... I'm Leah, Seth's sister" she said finishing in a friendly note which the warlock thought was very bipolar 

"I'm Octavia" said the brunette teen before Leah was served by the boy serving the checkout and left.

When the warlock was finally don't in the grocery store she pack all the food into the trunk of her car and headed to the school, not worries about the food in her car as today was yet again gloomy. 

The school was small compared to other Octavia had attended in the past but that might be a good thing, it would mean that she would have more chances to make friend because she would have classes with the same people. The warlock used the signs plastered on buildings around the school to find the reception building where she entered into a warm office.

The warmth hit her skin like a cosy blanket causing her the shiver slightly at the change in temperature before quickly adjusting and stepping towards the desk where she rang the small bell on the desk. A woman stepped out of the back door and straight away Octavia realised it was the older woman who was with Seth last night. It must just be something about this day. 

The women were both very polite to each other and Octavia learnt her name was Sue. Once filling out the necessary forms the warlock was given a time table and a map of the school as she would be starting Monday AKA the next day. 

When she was done in the school the teenager rushed home and unpack all the food shopping with out magic while music played loudly through out the kitchen. She was just finishing putting the fruit away in the fridge when Octavia noticed a massive grey wolf standing in the forest outside her kitchen window, the wolf looked like it was starting straight at her. 

She quickly turned away and grabbed an apple before heading into the living room and switching the television on. She ate while watching 'Family Guy' and then slowly started to drift off to sleep with the TV still playing in the back ground. The warlock didn't wake up until 4am the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day One at school and oh no is that Seth again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if these stories are bad but I have too many ideas to keep them all in my head

Chapter Three 

It was dark when Octavia woke which wasn't really a new thing because when you are over 500 years old and a warlock there was lots of partying and getting drunk at 9am but hey thats a whole other conversation. 

The teen pulled her self off the couch feeling gross after selling in her clothes from the day before so she ran up the stairs to her room her she grabbed clothes for her first day at high school in over 30 years. She picked out black leather pants, a thin dark green t-shirt with a v-neckline and black heals before heading into the bathroom and continuing with her usual routine. 

After the brunette was clean, dressed and had both her make up and hair done it was time for her to eat something so she was off to the kitchen, listening to the sound of her heals clicking on the tiled floors as she went. Once in the kitchen the warlock got herself a bowl of fruit loops and ilk before sitting at the island and quickly eating so she could get onto the next task of the day.

As she ate the teenager tried not to let her thoughts wander but as always she failed and thought of the one and only Seth. She could not figure out why she kept thinking of his or why she was so excited by even the thought of him but she did know it had something to do with magic. 'Maybe I will see him again today' she couldn't help but think. 

Once she was done eating Octavia grabbed her go to back handbag which would be big enough for her book and other things she would need at school, so she grabbed the 5 subject book from the pile on the island of school supplies that she had grabbed at the grocery store. Who know grocery store had a stationary isle. once the book and a few different pens where pack into the bag Octavia also packed a ziplock bag with strawberries in it and her purse so she would have money for the cafeteria. 

She then watch the TV and check her emails on her phone until it reached 8:30 and it was time to go, grabbing her car keys and other necessities Octavia swiftly left her house and climbed into the car. 

When she pulled up to the school almost everyone turned their heads to stare at the car and person who got out. The carpark was awfully small but looking around her car was by far the nicest and most expense so she guessed most people going here didn't even have cars. The warlock sat in her car for a few minuets trying to memorise the map of the school before she gathered her bag and got out.

She could see the girls stare at her with envy that only worsened when a few of the senior boy cat called her because not to brag but for being 500 years old she looked great, like could be a model great. 

Using the time table and map the teenager made her way to the first class which was English, BORING. The warlock preferred science as it held the same concept of when she made potions and cooking which she did only when stressed out. 

Anyway the teacher walked in just as the bell rang and Octavia was sat in the only free seat as it was the middle of the term, the seat happened to be next to a boy named Jacob Black. Jacob had short hair and was oddly enough wearing cut off shorts and a shirt without sleeves even although it was cold enough for Octavia to regret not bring a jacket. He also had a tattoo on his bicep and gave of a weird magic vibe that she would have to work out later. 

During the lesson the class was given a novel that they had to read 2 chapters on that night and then answer a few simple questions about before the bell rang and it was time for maths. 

No matter how old she was Octavia could never master maths no that she really needed it being a warlock and all but she did want to try and be a school kid again for a while so she would have to do maths. For some reason the teach had decided that lesson one the class would do a small test to figure out where every one was at but either it was really easy or Octavia got all the answers wrong because it did not take long to compleat and she was allowed out a few minuets early.

She took the early minuets to try and find her locker while she had not bothered about before but now she had an extra novel and a heavy maths text book which she would love to just dump somewhere. 

Walking down the quite hallway Octavia was looking down at her phone only to bump into someone, again, for the second time in the past three day, like REALLY. a hand wrapped around her waist to catch her just like the other night and she looked up at the person who had caught her, feeling strange sparks flow into her waist where she shirt had ridden up to expose a thin strip of skin. 

Looking into Seth's dark brown eyes she said "we have got to stop meeting like this"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Octavia have a conversation for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short but I have a lot of school work right now and I'm really tired

Chapter Four 

"I agree" Seth started "I'm Seth but you already know that, whats your name?"

"oh yeah, I'm Octavia, I'm new here" she answered standing up, taking a step back from the boy and suddenly missing the sparks the flowed between the two

"Nice to meet you then, where are you headed?" he asked looking almost disappointed that the warlock had stepped away

"I'm about to try and find my locker to dump all my text books, their weighing me down a little" said Octavia adjusting the bag on her shoulder 

"Let me help you" he reached out his hand "I'll even carry that bag of yours" he finished 

"I mean I guess, if your sure its not going to be to heavy" the female said handing over the bag and then sighing straight away like it was more then just a literal weight off her shoulders

the young werewolf lead the warlock to her locker a few halls away and as the two neared her locker Seth pointed out his locker which was on the opposite side of the hall and about five lockers up which assuming she becomes his friend (or more)

"And here it is" said the younger boy doing a weird form of jazz hands towards the locker door

'Thank you so much, would you mind waiting an then showing me to the cafeteria" asked the 500 year year old warlock

"YEAH... I mean yeah, sure, of course" he stuttered and stumbled but overall looked very excited

the trip to the cafeteria was short and it didn't take long for the two supernaturals to get there but on the way they made easy conversation mostly about their favourite things but when they reached the door of the cafeteria he suddenly blurted out a question

"W-w-would you... ummm I mean Would you go out with me? Friday night? like as in a date?"

"aww aren't you so cute" she teased, bringing a hand up to trace the side of his face with a fake nail "I can't say no to that"

"ok ill pick you up at 6:30" he said in a daze before turning away

the warlock watched him go and sit a table with Jacob Black still looking dazed when he sat down. he said something to his friends too low for Octavia to hear over the loud voices in the cafeteria and then the other boys at the table clapped him on the back and gave yell of encouragement that the female could here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five 

The rest of the week was mostly the same. Octavia woke up at a more normal time and got dressed in a flashy yet casual outfit with all her ring included, then she ate and when to school where she spent the day participating in boring lessons. Although during the week she did spend lots of time with Seth which was beginning to be the best part of her day and she seemed to miss him more and more whenever she wasn't around him. 

When it got to Friday the warlock couldn't decide if she was more excited or nervous for that night but for now she just had to get through that day and apparently they were doing a dissection which would be fun... not. It wasn't that she hadn't done worse than that before but that didn't mean the teen liked cutting up body parts of animals. 

When she got up that morning she showered like usual before getting dressed in a black corset top, black skinny jeans, black 7 inch heal and a black leather jacket. ok so most of the clothes in her closet might be black but to be honest she totally rocked that colour. Once she had eaten and packed a bag for the day with some more food and her school books Octavia climbed into her car and sung along to some Halsey on the way there. 

As the warlock had gotten there early she had planned to go and talk with Seth and his friends who she had met at different times during the week as she had atlas one of them in each of her classes but before she even got into the school building she was interrupted in the car park.

"Who do you even think you are?" demanded a voice that sounded like nails on a chalkboard from behind her. Usually Octavia's answer would ave been something about being the former high warlock of France but she couldn't say that to a mundane. 

"Excuse me?" the brunette questioned instead and turned to face the voice only to come face to face with 3 girls who looked like something out of a bad movie. The one who had spoken had badly bleached blond hair with brown roots showing through and was wearing a skirt that should have just been called underwear and a shirt that was bother see through and about 5 sizes too small.

"Stay away from Seth, Im not into him but Bianca here is and I'm going for Paul, so just back off or we'll make your life here hell" said the fake blonde crossing her arms under her boobs trying to make them look bigger

"Right just you go and try. I've faced tougher than you" Octavia said before walking in the direction of the school. 

When she got to her locker Seth was already waiting for her with a concerned expression on his face. She opened her locker and grabbed her things before he started talking.

"Are you alright. I heard that Stacy was kicking up a fuss with you in the parking lot" he asked the expression never leaving his face

"Wow news really travels fast here. And yeah totally fine she was babbling on about staying away from you and your mate but I have faced worst that a fake queen bee" she said surprised that he was so concerned and that the news had gotten to him already, like really she had only just spoken with Stacy. 

\---

When the dissection last finally came around Octavia was actually excited to release some of her frustrations on whatever they were going to cut open. It seemed like a good way to release anger without destroying a few trees with magic so thats what she would do. 

Then only issue was that the teacher had chosen pair and she was placed with the other girl for the carpark that morning, Erin she had learnt her name was. The whole time Erin squealed and tried to get Jacob who was in this class to come and help her. Octavia could help but silently chuckle at the fact that Jacob hadn't even looked at her.

Anyway it didn't take long for Octavia to finish cutting open the cow's eyeball and fill out the worksheet. She was then allowed to leave ten minuets because it was the last lesson and the teacher had another else planned for the lesson. The warlock was very grateful because she would need all the time she could get to prepare for the date with Seth tonight. 

The teenager rushed home and dumped her school had on the ground before stripping and jumping straight in the shower. She shaved everywhere and washed her hair before climbing about and wrapping both her and her hair in a towel and heading into the walking closet in the spare bedroom which held all the clothes that she had saved for special occasions instead of school.

After digging around for a good 45 minuets Octavia ended up dressed in a black skater dress that only had solid where a usual staples dress would be and lacy covering the rest and forming sleeves, her favourite black leather jacket because it was always cold here in La Push and a pair of 7 inch maroon heels to go with the maroon lipstick she was about to put on. 

Her make up was heavier than usual but mostly the same with a cat eye and dark lipstick. As usual she also had all her rings, here favourite being the one which formed into a claw. 

Just as the warlock had finished packing her purse the doorbell rang and suddenly Octavia felt as if she might throw up. He was here


End file.
